


Pizza

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It’s 2 am in The Avengers tower and Natasha cant sleep so she wakes you up and randomly decides to take a quinjet to Italy to get real authentic pizza.





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

Natasha sighed as she rolled over in bed, she just couldn’t sleep. When she rolled over she smiled when she saw your sleeping form. In your sleep you moved closer to Natasha and wrapped your arms around her waist, snuggling into her.

She couldn’t help but smile, she kissed your forehead. Then an idea popped into her head. Looking over at the clock on the bedside table, she saw that it was 2:00 a.m. For the idea to work she would have to wake you up now.

“(Y/N).” Natasha whispers. “Baby, you have to wake up.” She started placing soft kisses up and down your neck and collarbone.

You began to open your eyes, Natasha was still kissing your neck and collarbone. “Nat.” You yawned. “What are you doing?” You sat up in bed and stretched.

“I couldn’t sleep and I thought of this amazing idea. You’re going to love it.” She gave you a quick kiss on your lips.

“What’s your idea, love?” You raised an eyebrow, you were curious what it was.

Natasha smirked before getting out of bed. “You’ll see, moya lyubov’.”

xxxxx

You and Natasha were on a quinjet and heading to Italy. When Natasha told you the what her idea was you were so excited. You’ve always wanted to go to Italy and have pizza there.

“Wait until Tony finds out what we did. He’s going to freak out.” You chuckled before leaning over and kissing Natasha’s cheek.

“Steve is probably going to go on this huge speech about how we shouldn’t have done it and how unprofessional it was.” Natasha playfully rolled her eyes, you nodded in agreement.

xxxxx

When you finally got to Italy, you found a place that made pizza and went right there. As soon as you walked in the wonderful smell of pizza hit you, it was amazing. 

Natasha kissed you before she went to order the pizza, you just looked around while you waited. You never thought you would be able to experience this.

“Pizza is ordered, krasivaya.” Natasha walked over to you, she stood next to you. You looked over at your girlfriend and smiled before kissing her cheek.

Once the pizza was done you both sat down at a table. You and Natasha both took a slice of pizza before taking a bite. You let out a moan. “This pizza is absolutely amazing.” You took another bite.

“It’s so good.” Natasha hummed.

You’re not sure how you’ll be able to have any other pizza now that you’ve actually had real authentic pizza. And by the look Natasha was giving you, she was thinking the same thing. You and Natasha were definitely coming back to Italy.


End file.
